


I Know What Zombies Are Now!

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Whumptober 2019/2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Castiel is Jack Kline's Father, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack loves Zombies, Post-Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Sick Jack Kline, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack goes to his first college party and has to deal with a bad hangover and Castiel has to help take care of his son.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Whumptober 2019/2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Know What Zombies Are Now!

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the literal dead* I haven't posted in ages because my computer charger literally melted and it took ages to get a new one (and I accidentally got the wrong one at first oops).
> 
> Here's day 4 of Whumptober for the alternate prompt for _Dehdryated_ with some soft concerned Papa Castiel.
> 
> This would probably take place around 15x03, after Castiel takes Jack hunting, only Jack doesn't become sick from his grace being stolen so Castiel gets a housee for Jack and him to live in and Jack goes to college as well.

Castiel watched with a smirk he couldn't quite hide from the hot chocolate he'd been drinking to glance at the "zombie" laying on their living room couch - as he slowly awoke to the early morning sunlight

Jack scratched his eyes - smearing the mess of makeup and fake blood already covering his face. His eyes were barely open. He gave up and put his head down on the table and groaned loudly. 

Castiel smiled, "Good morning Jack. His son uttered a muffled groan. Castiel knew the sickening feeling of dizziness that accompanied a hangover - he couldn't hide his chuckle.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jack shook his head and grumbled at his father again. 

Castiel smiled sympathetically. The pain of his son's words twisting his heart - he only had a hangover and Castiel knew it wasn't anything serious but he still worried. 

As much as Castiel wanted Jack to never leave the house ever again - Jack had started college. A general undergraduate program and it was his first college party. He knew Jack was responsible and intelligent - there was no need to worry but he did anyway. 

He'd gone over the rules they'd discussed as he helped Jack with his zombie make up the night before. Jack was practically hopping up and down with glee. He turned around to see his finished look in the mirror. 

"I'm a zombie!" He said with a toothy grin, then his face grew more serious and grouchy looking. He let his best zombie growl and Castiel chuckled. 

"Thank you Cas I love it!" 

They would be drinking - as college students typically did - Castiel was worried out of his mind but he had to let Jack be independent. It's what Kelly would want for their son. 

He had been reading more parenting books - and letting Jack go to his first party by himself would be a healthy way for him to branch and meet others. The costume was something they could both work on and he knew how much Jack would love to dress up as his favourite monster. Castiel remembered when the Empty first brought him back - Jack had been enthralled by zombie lore and had not stopped telling his father all that he had learned. 

He gave him a talk about responsible drinking and of course discussed how to be safe at parties - although Jack rolled his eyes at his father's long speech - he eventually nodded.

Castiel had picked up a very drunk zombified Nephil from the party at approximately 1 am (the curfew they'd negotiated the night before) and he quickly fell asleep in the car. Castiel couldn't help but smile.

As they approached the house Jack winced - Castiel opened the car door and went to the passenger's side and nudged his son awake. Jack grumbled. 

"Jack we're home," Jack's light blue eyes were entirely bloodshot, his makeup smeared. He grabs Jack's arm and the Nephilim leans on him as they walk to the front door. 

Castiel had prepared for this and wanted to prevent his son from becoming dehydrated. So once he woke up the next morning. Jack squinted his eyes and groaned. 

"You're dehydrated Jack, the more you drink, the better you'll feel," Castiel placated. Jack eyed the drink with a pout but he took it and sipped it hesitantly. 

"Thank you," Jack said - he'd downed the entire bottle of blue Gatorade and Castiel already reached for another and handed it to his son. 

"My stomach...feels...funny," Jack said with a sad pout. Castiel's heart clenched - Jack's usual bemused expression turned sour and bitter - made even worse by the horrific makeup. He stared at Castiel with wide and panicked eyes.

He grabbed a wastebasket and kept it close to Jack, just in case he got sick.

"I can make you something to settle it," Castiel offered.

"You're welcome Jack," He really meant it. Jack gave a half-hearted smile and Castiel patted his shoulder affectionately and went to prepare to settle Jack's stomach. 

Castiel turned the TV on - they watched the zombie movies together and Jack seemed to perk up and told him about the party and some new friends he'd made in between finishing his toast and drinking more Gatorade and water. 

As Jack was getting in the shower to wash the last of his makeup off he turned and gave his father a hug. 

Castiel's felt so much pride and happiness that Jack was able to have a normal human experience and he wished for many more like it. 

Jack came out of the shower - dressed in plaid pyjama pants and a plain t-shirt. His hair hung in front of his eyes and Castiel resisted the urge to fix it. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and instead of pulling away Jack grinned and reached out for a quick hug.

He'd missed these moments when Jack was born he knew very little of his first few months on Earth but he knew they weren't ones of comfort. The young Nephilim sought that comfort now. 

Jack's face was still pale and dark circles still present on his young face. He looked much older all of a sudden. His features were more defined and sharper. 

He was thankful to have his son. Suddenly he thought back to pressing his hand against Kelly's stomach and feeling Jack kick his palm for the first time. Castiel cleared his throat - Jack noticed his hesitation - his eyebrows raised up.

"Are you okay Cas?" 

Castiel smiles - all of a sudden he just sees Kelly in Jack's expression. The softness in his eyes. Castiel cleared his thought, "Nothing Jack everything is perfect,"

Jack smiled and continued to eat his takeout. 

She would be proud of Jack - for the person he was becoming. That he was having the great life he deserved to have. He knew he was overbearing with Jack and overprotective but he just wanted the best for their son. 

For the rest of the night, they ended up migrating to the living sofa. Jack smiled all night while he told Castiel more about the events of the part - his usual cheerful attitude returning once more. For the first time in a long time, Castiel couldn't stop smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably go and back and reread over this and fix any errors that there are, I'm a little out of practice posting so I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> I'm looking forward to finishing whumptober in the next coming weeks and clearing out the rest of my WIP list along with my google drive
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💛


End file.
